Kansas Wilkins
Kansas Wilkins (Born 1985) is a main character in Maggie's Clock and a controlled character in Tucker's Wand. Kansas was Maggie Yen's best friend for a time, having replaced Tucker Holmes after he and Maggie had a fallen out. Kansas is African American and a Senior in the Business program at Decker State College with her friend Maggie as well as a softball player for the school. Kansas was permanently frozen when the Tempus Clock was destroyed, and after being revived was ringed to be under the control of the Royal Momju Necklace, giving Susie Kim control over her. Biography Early Life Kansas was born and raised in San Francisco, California. She is the youngest child of a stock broker father and an accountant mother. Her older sister is Lida Wilkins. As child Kansas was very athletic playing almost every sport from swimming to soccer. Though she loved sports in general softball was easily her favorite as it was the only sport that she played through all four years of high school. Her grades throughout school were always sub par as they were only good enough for participate in sports. Though she was good at softball she was not good enough to earn a scholarship to any of the colleges of her choice upon graduating high school. On top of that her grades and test scores were not as strong to grant her admission to many colleges. Thanks to her father's Alma Mata status as Decker State College she was able to attend. Being raised by very loving and caring parents, Kansas inherited their kind nature as she naturally kind and caring to all those around her. This was what drew Maggie to her when they had first met freshmen year. Though she and Maggie were friend for nearly three years they were not that close as Maggie hung out with Tucker Holmes more than any one else. However Maggie and Tucker would hit a rough patch in their relationship with Tucker getting Maggie's sister Madison Yen pregnant. The two had a falling out with Maggie losing trust in her former best friend. Kansas and Cindy Vu were quick to come to Maggie's aid with Kansas even supervising her move from Tucker's place. From that point on Kansas was Maggie's new best friend as the two shared a lot of classes and with Tucker now out of the picture Kansas was really the only friend Maggie hung out with. Maggie's Clock Having always struggled with school and desperate to stay on the softball team. Kansas made a tough choice and decided to cheat her way through her classes using Maggie to do so. Feeling guilty later after an odd incident after one of her class. A incident where she ended up naked along with some of her classmates in front her professor Sandra Packlin. Kansas was given a free ride due to his incident in order to keep it under wraps. She however declined and instead decided to confess to Maggie. Maggie being responsible for the said incident forgave the friend and their friendship remains, a little stronger even. Kansas and Maggie ended up having a great deal of fun stopping time during a party at Cindy's, though Kansas and Cindy developed a bit of a cold relationship due to jealousy on Cindy's part. At the same party Kansas also befriended Lisa Collins. As time went on Kansas started becoming reckless with her own use of the Tempus Clock, permanently freezing both Kelly Creek and Iris Brenden after incidents that would have gotten Kansas arrested. Kansas bought herself a GMC Vandura during this time. After Maggie froze the staff of Eighth Wonder Kansas finally got to visit the palace but was horrified to learn Maggie had collected people like Kayley Wu and Erika Stone. Maggie ended up freezing Kansas, and later when she decided to smash the clock Kansas was permanently frozen by this act. It was discovered that due to how much she'd used the clock Kansas had bonded with it psychically, thus she could only unfreeze if the clock was rebuilt. Ring Bearer Tucker was able to create the Tempus Clock II, which was used to unfreeze Kansas and Maggie. Kansas however was still furious over Maggie's past actions, and it was quickly decided that they try to ring Kansas so Susie Kim could control her with the Royal Momju Necklace. The tactic worked and Kansas was soothed, though some guilt over the situation with her remained. Lida ended up ringed as well and as a result the sisters let the situation go, though as the day went on Maggie, Susie and the others present wondered about doing something to make it up to them, even if they couldn't remember. Kansas had effectively failed her courses for the semester, as had Maggie, thanks to missing final exams. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 132 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Common Attire: Orange Clothing, Baseball Hats, Toques, Vests, Jeans Personal Items * GMC Vandura, Personal Vehicle Relationships Family * Lida Wilkins, Older Sister Friends * Maggie Yen * Lisa Collins * Susie Kim * Ruth Sterling * Chelsey Wei * Sloan Darwood * Maxine Reed Appearances * Maggie's Clock I: School Daze, Part 1 * Maggie's Clock II: School Daze, Part 2 * Maggie's Clock III: End of an Era * Maggie's Clock IV: Party Time * Maggie's Clock V: Maggie's Palace * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion Trivia * Kansas is based on actress/dancer/model/singer Ciara Harris. * Though officially introduced in School Daze she was first mentioned in Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day. * Loves the color orange. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Maggie's Clock Category:Decker State College